


Fate has it's Ways

by merrihael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Bokuaka - Freeform, I still can't tag for my life, I wrote this at like 2am, Kuroo and Oikawa make an appearance, M/M, Photographer/Celebrity AU, it's so background I don't know if I should tag it, really dramatic title for something not so dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrihael/pseuds/merrihael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate had taken quite the detour for them, having seperated them for years, put them both through pain, tears and heart-break when they were just about to give up hope about ever meeting again, but it all worked out in the end, in the least obvious way. So many things could have went wrong. But what could have went wrong didn't matter anymore. What mattered was what went right.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Akaashi is a photographer and his client is someone he hasn't seen in years, and the only person who can make him lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate has it's Ways

As a popular photographer, Akaashi Keiji got to work with many celebrities, be it actors, musicians, models or people that were famous for being famous, he'd probably photographed them so they could have photos to post on their Instagrams and have millions of people fawn over their beauty, despite it being enhanced by lighting, good angles and make-up. Akaashi wasn't one to get star-struck, and that earned him the liking of many celebrities. They liked that he remained professional, calm and collected, instead of asking for autographs or photos with them. To Akaashi, there wasn't much difference between celebrities and the average person. After all, under the expensive clothing they were still humans of flesh and blood.

It was just another day at work, Akaashi arrived on-set of the photoshoot fifteen minutes early with a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He'd had a late night the day before, and he needed his caffeine to get back into the swing of things. He'd been so tired, he didn't even look over who had hired him for the photoshoot, his manager took care of that for him, or what the theme was. There would always be time for that while he drank his coffee, curled up in a comfortable armchair. It would be even better if the clients were late, he might even get a nap.

As he walked in, he could already guess the theme. There were flowers everywhere. Peonies, roses, tulips, sunflowers, he guessed that every flower available in the florists' downtown was there. As he walked by, the wonderful scent drifted to his nose and he felt just a little bit better. That didn't stop him from hogging the best armchair and drinking his coffee, eyeing everyone over the rim of the cup. There were a lot of stylists there, and a tired-looking middle-aged man, possibly the manager of the clients.

Not twenty minutes passed, and the clients showed up, to the great joy of the manager, who immediately scolded them for being late. Even though he couldn't see them, Akaashi could tell they were going to be a handful from the way they exclaimed loudly, complimenting the flowers as they walked. The manager brought them forward to meet their photographer, Akaashi, and he froze. Looking back at him were three people he knew well, really well, and never expected to see. Still incredibly tall with perfectly styled hair and keen eyes, Oikawa Tooru. Sporting his usual smirk and obnoxious bed-head and cat eyes, Kuroo Tetsurou. And wedged in between them, the one that had shocked Akaashi most — Bokuto Koutarou. His hair wasn't gelled up in to the old spikes from his time at Fukurodani, although his current style mimicked it. His eyes were still mischievous, as he looked around the studio. Bokuto had only gotten more handsome with age, and the crush Akaashi swore he'd gotten over came back, only to hit him like a truck. He could hear the manager saying something about "Japan Team star players" but he wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on the black-and-grey haired man in front of him, which he hadn't seen in what felt like _eons_. As the manager rambled on, Bokuto's eyes eventually met Akaashi's, and widened. Akaashi felt himself go beet-red, and quickly hid his face in the collar of his top.

"I'm sorry, I need a moment." he blurted the first excuse that came to mind and hurried off, leaving Bokuto staring at his quickly receding back. Akaashi's heart was pounding in his chest like he'd just played the most challenging match of his life, his hands were shaking and he was sure his face matched the red roses standing in a vase next to him as he leaned his forehead against the wall. He tried to remind himself to breathe calmly, be professional, but how could he be professional when the very sight of Bokuto brought the feelings he'd smothered all through high school and college flooding back? It felt like an eternity before Akaashi finally managed to get his furious blush under control, and his hands stopped shaking.

He returned to the set, careful not to catch Bokuto's curious gaze in case the eye contact sent another flood of feelings at his heart. Kuroo did eventually recognize him, and chatted to him like they hadn't not seen each other for years. From him, Akaashi found out that Kenma was also doing well, currently working as a video game designer, about which Kuroo seemed oddly proud. Photographing Kuroo was enjoyable, and Akaashi was able to forget, if for a moment, about the oncoming storm: photographing Bokuto, who was currently napping on the couch. Akaashi could hear his soft snores every so often. Oikawa was next, and Akaashi had a pleasant time choosing out teal and white flowers for him to pose with. At one point, Oikawa asked whenether or not the color choices were intentional, referring to his old Seijou uniform, and Akaashi just smiled. Oikawa too, liked to talk, and didn't seem at all to mind the fact that even in high school, he and Akaashi had only met briefly. He talked about training, how ”Tetsu-chan”'s _friend_ Kenma would come to every game they had, how he wished ”Iwa-chan” could be that dedicated. He talked how ”Kou-chan”’s spiking had improved and how he admired Akaashi's patience. Akaashi just smiled and nodded, listening, but Oikawa didn't seem to mind the lack of response.

Bokuto's turn was next, and Akaashi didn't take longer with Oikawa on purpose. Not at all. But there was no running from his job, and soon enough Akaashi found himself pointing his camera at Bokuto, posing with some white roses. The way Akaashi's assistant instructed him to hold them, they accentuated his dark skin, his jawline and cheekbones, as well as piercing eyes. Akaashi mentally cursed his assistant for being so damn good at her job, because the way Bokuto looked did little to help him with the blush on his face. Bokuto liked to keep eye contact with the camera, looking away for only a few poses, and Akaashi felt like he was staring into his soul, reading all his secrets like an open book. Bokuto was smiling confidently, like he really _could_ see Akaashi's every worry, insecurity and hidden love for him, instead of the dark shape of a camera.

Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to stand up, shake the manager's hand and call that torturous job finished. He was just about to step outside into the fresh air to get a hold of himself, when he heard a familiar voice call after him. His heart dropped into his shoes.

"Akaashi! Can we talk for a sec?" Bokuto looked at him hopefully, and Akaashi couldn't say no. Bokuto's manager yelled something after him, but Bokuto shot him a pleading look and he stopped, shaking his head and walking over to the coffee machine. They stood outside, the cool air sending a shiver through Akaashi, but doing nothing against the heat on his face. They leaned on the banister overlooking the river flowing by. Bokuto seemed like he was fighting against himself, opening and closing his mouth while staring out over the water, while Akaashi was having trouble composing himself. The sun did wonders for Bokuto, catching silvery flecks in his hair, the gold in his eyes, and highlighting his best features perfectly.

"You wanted to talk, Bokuto-san?" Good, that wasn't too disinterested, or too over-excited. Perfect. Bokuto jumped a little at the sound of Akaashi's voice, and turned his head to look at him. Akaashi couldn't tell if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but a blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"I— I was wondering if you'd like to meet up sometime... for like a date. I know it's been years but I saw you again and I just..." Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, like he did when he was nervous. Meanwhile, Akaashi couldn't believe this was happening. Bokuto Koutarou was asking him out on a date, after years, when Akaashi had thought the other didn't remember him. "Couldn't help wanting to kiss you." Akaashi let out a little shocked noise, and Bokuto's eyes widened, as if he didn't believe he'd said it. He began to stutter in his hurry to explain himself, but Akaashi cut him off. His hand was on Bokuto's shoulder before he knew what he was doing, their lips were touching, and Bokuto's hands were around his waist, the other man kissing him like there was no tomorrow, Akaashi gladly returning the kiss. Kissing Bokuto was better than what Akaashi imagined. It was like sliding into bed after a tiring day and drifting off to sleep, like the euphoria after winning a hard match, like the smell of nature during a stroll in the forest, like a bubble bath, like the perfectly baked cake or perfect cup of coffee. It made Akaashi feel warm, so warm, sent electricity coursing through his veins and made him feel like he was floating. They did eventually pull apart, but Bokuto didn't let Akaashi go, he stayed there with his arms around his waist, and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Akaaaashi..." Bokuto sighed, and Akaashi couldn't help himself but lift a hand to run it through his hair and remember the different ways Bokuto said his name back at Fukurodani.

"We haven't seen each other in years..." Akaashi's brain was rational again, after having lost it's cool under the impact that was Bokuto's confession. _Are you sure you want this? Are you sure it's not because we're seeing each other after so long? Is this something that will pass in a day? A week?_ The questions in his head caused him to chew at his lip, silently begging fate that this wasn't the way things are going to be.

"Looks like you got the kiss you were dreaming about all this time, eh, Kou-chan?" Oikawa's voice drifted over, and they both jumped, turning around to look at where Oikawa and Kuroo stood, looking at them with knowing smiles. _Dreaming about all this time..._ Akaashi couldn't help but go red. Bokuto had been dreaming about kissing him since he'd met Oikawa, which was in college. Since graduating high school, and maybe even before that, Bokuto had wanted to kiss Akaashi.

"Sorry to break you two lovebirds apart so soon," Kuroo's voice was teasing, but Akaashi knew he was happy for his best friend. "But we have a game."

"Nooo~" came Bokuto's familiar whine, as he hugged Akaashi close to his chest, like a child after it's mother had told it to leave the toy at the store. Kuroo chuckled, and Akaashi imagined he'd be shaking his head. He probably was, but Akaashi's face was buried into Bokuto's shoulder. Not that he was complaining.

"Give Akaashi your number, Bo," Kuroo was the voice of reason, when Bokuto wasn't, and when Akaashi was speechless due to the happiness bubbling up inside of him. "And you guys can schedule a date. But we _really have to go_ or Coach is going to kill us."

Bokuto still remained reluctant to leave, so Akaashi took his phone from him, and keyed in his number. He slid the phone into Bokuto's hands and smiled up at him.

"Call me tonight." he didn't mean it to be quite so suggestive, but Bokuto grinned anyway. Just when Akaashi thought he was leaving, Bokuto bent down for another sweet kiss, before running away after Kuroo and Oikawa. He stopped at the car, turning to wave at Akaashi. And Akaashi? He waved back, feeling warm inside, the tiredness and stress forgotten. All that he could think about was the feeling of Bokuto's lips on his own, how Bokuto's arms fit so perfectly in the crook of his lower back and about the prospect of a call with Bokuto later that day.

Fate had taken quite the detour for them, having seperated them for years, put them both through pain, tears and heart-break when they were just about to give up hope about ever meeting again, but it all worked out in the end, in the least obvious way. So many things could have went wrong. Akaashi's manager could have not signed the contract, Bokuto's manager may have been stricter, Akaashi could have held back and not kissed Bokuto. But what could have went wrong didn't matter anymore. What mattered was what went right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~! I wrote this at like 2 in the morning so it probably is very very cheesy. (Sorry.) I apprecieate feedback, especially if there's something I can improve on. ♥︎


End file.
